The Nomads
by hiddensinz
Summary: Lima orang dengan alasan yang berbeda memutuskan menjadi pengembara ke luar Jepang. Apakah mereka berhasil mencapai tujuan dan harapan yang masing-masing mereka inginkan?


**The Nomads**

**Pair : ? (Lihat nanti gimana)**

**Rated : M (buat jaga-jaga)**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC**

**Inspirasi : semua buku dan film serta realita yang author ketahui**

**Main Character : Naruto U. , Sasuke U. , Shikamaru N. , Ino Y. and Yugao U.**

**A/N : fict pertama ane semoga tidak membosankan. Pasti banyak typonya mohon saran dan kritiknya baik penulisan atau cerita. Thanks and happy Reading!**

**Chapter 1 : Ship Incident**

Keramaian pesta gila yang sedang berlangsung tidak mempengaruhinya dari kegiatan menyendiri dan menenangan diri. Paling tidak ia merasa sudah terbebas dari kebimbangan yang menimpanya dalam beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tahu mengembara tanpa persiapan yang matang adalah tindakan bodoh, konyol dan sangat berbahaya, namun hal itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik menurutnya saat ini.

Dalam kondisi setengah sadar ia menumpahkan wine ke gelas dan tersenyum mengingat hal-hal gila yang ia lakukan hari ini termasuk menyusup ke dalam kapal pesiar yang ia tumpangi dengan cara menyamar sebagai pekerja kapal karena memang sebelumnya ia bahkan belum pernah berniat untuk melakukan hal-hal tersebut.

Ia setuju bahwa manusia merupakan bagian dari alam sehingga tidak peduli secanggih apapun ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi, takkan ada yang bisa mengalahkan keindahan alam semesta seperti yang ia saksikan sekarang. Malam bertabur bintang diterangi bulan purnama di tengah lautan dengan kehangatan suhu air laut dan angin yang berhembus kencang membuatnya enggan beranjak sedikit pun, namun rasa kantuk ditambah efek alkohol dari wine yang ia minum membuat kepalanya berat.

Ia menuju toilet untuk melakukan ritual perenungan biologis dan melewati keramaian pesta yang berlangsung bermaksud mencari tempat beristirahat, namun sepertinya hari ini bukan hari yang mudah bagi dirinya karena ia menyadari telah terjadi sesuatu di kapal ini. Semua orang yang berada di **Ballroom **tiba-tiba muntah darah, kejang-kejang dan pingsan. Ia kaget setengah mati dan mencoba menghubungi bantuan dari tim medis namun langkahnya terhenti saat terdengar suara tembakan.

Adrenalinnya meningkat drastis begitu juga dengan kesadarannya yang belum lama mulai ini pulih. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat pembunuhan massal yang bahkan melibatkan wanita dan anak-anak tidak bersalah secara langsung. Tak perlu berpikir keras dengan otak pas-pasannya ia dapat menyimpulkan telah terjadi **Pembajakan Kapal!.**

-xXx-

"_Sial, kenapa jadi begini ?"_ umpatnya. Meskipun seolah ada lem yang menempel di sepatunya karena adegan sadis dan brutal yang tidak pantas dilihat anak kecil tersebut, ia tetap menggerakkan kakinya mencari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi. Ia sudah sering menonton film bergenre action dimana dalam film tersebut sang jagoan biasanya membasmi para penjahat dan akhirnya sang jagoan pun mendapat bonus berciuman dengan gadis seksi.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk mengembalikan kewarasan berpikirnya. Mana ada hal yang seperti itu di dunia nyata, ia bisa mati konyol jika meniru adegan-adegan di film tersebut kecuali berciuman meskipun mungkin ada gadis seksi yang nyasar di kapal pesiar megah ini.

Sibuk dengan pikiran dan pencarian tempat sembunyi tiba-tiba kakinya dicengkram oleh seorang kakek tua tidak dikenal yang terlihat dalam keadaan sekarat. Tentu saja ia berontak dan menendang-nendang orang asing itu agar kakinya terlepas.

"_Apa-apaan sih. Lepaskan kakiku!" _bukannya cengkramannya terlepas malah semakin kuat.

"_Ambillah ini nak! Waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi" _dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya kakek itu pun menyerahkan kalung berbentuk lingkaran dengan lambang air kepadanya.

"_Apa ini? Bertahanlah kek! Sebentar lagi bantuan akan datang" _ia sadar paling tidak ia harus menjaga wasiat terakhir dari orang yang akan meninggal meskipun tampaknya benda tersebut menimbulkan sesuatu yang bahaya bagi keselamatannya.

"_Tidak nak. Tidak akan sempat dengan kondisi seperti ini. Jagalah kalung ini baik-baik! Anggap saja ini hadiah perpisahan dariku" _kakek itu pun akhirnya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dan tersenyum tulus.

"_Beristirahatlah dengan tenang Kek!"_ ia sedih karena pengalaman pertamanya berkelana saja ia sudah melihat begitu banyak kematian. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa pengembaraan yang ia lakukan justru membuatnya terlibat dengan hal-hal yang merepotkan seperti ini.

"_Nah bagaimana selanjutnya?"_ tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari tanpa tujuan mencari tempat bersembunyi. Saat melewati lorong menuju lantai bawah matanya melebar melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang berlari berlawanan arah dengannya. Sorot mata mereka memancarkan kesedihan dan ketakutan yang amat dalam diiringi suara tembakan-tembakan brutal dan membabi buta.

Ia pun terjatuh karena ditabrak kerumunan tersebut hingga pada akhirnya ia juga tertimbun kerumunan yang semuanya tewas seketika akibat pembantaian amoral tersebut. Untung baginya karena terlindung dari para pembajak sehingga ia dikira juga sudah mati bersama penumpang yang lain dan sial baginya menahan berat dari timbunan mayat tak bernyawa.

"_Lapor boss zona k7 bersih!"_ ucap salah seorang pembajak. _"Kerja bagus. Hancurkan semua sekoci dan berkumpul di A6 dalam 10 menit" _terdengar suara berat namun jahat. _"Siap laksanakan" _tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi ledakan yang diperkirakan berasal dari lambung kapal sehingga penerangan dan mesin kapal mati total.

"_Sialan! Benar-benar cerdas membunuh semua penumpang, menenggelamkan kapal dan membakar semua sekoci" _pikirnya, kali ini ia harus benar-benar beraksi demi keselamatannya._"Mungkin penerangan yang mati akan jadi keuntungan bagiku" _ia akhirnya menunda niatnya ke bagian bawah kapal dan memutuskan menyelamatkan satu sekoci untuk memperbesar harapan hidupnya.

Untung tak dapat diraih dan sial juga tak dapat ditolak, kakinya tergelincir saat menaiki tangga karena penerangan yang buruk dan kesadarannya pun tidak dapat diajak kompromi. Ia pun akhirnya pingsan saat keadaan kapal tidak bagus.

-xXx-

"_Uhuk, uhuk" _air yang masuk melalui hidungnya sukses membuatnya tersadar dari pingsan indah yang ia alami. Meskipun kepalanya berat ia tetap berdiri dan memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk selamat sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Ia tidak mau mati konyol sebelum tujuannya tercapai, lagi pula tidak ada seorang pun yang rela mati saat perjuangannya masih belum genap 24 jam.

Keadaan kapal sangat sepi mungkin karena semua pembajak telah meninggalkan kapal dan semua penumpang sudah tidak bernyawa kecuali dirinya. Keadaan kapal juga gelap sehingga sulit untuk mencari jalan keluar, namun untungnya ia tergelincir di dekat tangga sehingga ia bisanaik ke atas melalu tangga.

Tanpa terasa kedalaman air meninggi hingga setinggi selutut orang dewasa pertanda kapal akan tenggelam perlahan namun pasti. Tidak ingin membuang waktu ia segera menaiki tangga keparat yang membuatnya tergelincir, namun mendadak ia menghentikan langkahnya karena mendengar teriakan minta tolong seseorang. Orang itu mungkin akan sangat berterima kasih pada telinga terkutuknya itu.

_"Siapa itu? Mungkinkah ada yang selamat selain aku? Atau jangan-jangan salah satu pembajak. Sebaiknya aku selidiki dulu"_ batinnya.

Dengan mengendap-endap ia memastikan siapa yang berteriak minta tolong. Apakah ia mempunyai maksud jahat atau tidak. Awalnya ia tidak bisa melihat karena penerangan yang jelek namun orang asing itu seakan mengerti kalau ada seseorang yang mendekatinya dengan sigap ia menyalakan lampu darurat untuk memberi tahu lokasinya.

"_Aku tahu kau di sana. Keluarlah!" _tampak seorang pria dengan potongan rambut model pantat ayam (semua pasti sudah tahu siapa) melambai-lambaikan center dengan tangan yang terborgol pada salah satu tiang besi. Namun ia masih curiga dengan orang itu dan masih berada di balik dinding mengamati orang yang mencurigakan tersebut. Tentu saja pria dengan model rambut pantat ayam itu sangat kesal, namun ia masih mencoba bersabar pada harapan satu-satunya ini.

"_Ayolah aku ini orang baik dan tidak mungkin macam-macam. Lagi pula semua bandit sialan itu sudah meninggalkan kapal ini. Aku juga korban pembajakan gila ini." _ia pun akhirnya keluar dan mendatangi si kepala ayam dengan muka tanpa dosa.

"_Kau berbicara padaku?" _tanyanya dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"_Tidak, aku berbicara dengan hantu salah satu penumpang dibelakangmu bodoh!" _kesabarannya pun akhinya sirna karena tingkah konyolnya pemuda itu. Pemuda tersebut langsung bergidik dan mencengkeram leher baju si kepala ayam.

"_Berani-beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu!" _tentu saja ia tidak terima dibilang bodoh.

"_Kau sendiri yang membuat lelucon tidak bermutu disaat genting seperti ini!" _Ia heran mengapa Kami sama mengirimkan pemuda bodoh untuk menolongnya.

"_Apa kau bisa dipercaya?" _sambil memicingkan mata dan menunjukkan ekpresi seolah-olah ia sedang berhadapan dengan tersangka maling ayam.

"_Iya-iya cerewet. Cepatlah sedikit airnya sudah sepinggang kita!" _geramnya melihat keadaan air yang terus meninggi lebih cepat dari beberapa saat yang lalu.

"_Ok ok mana kunci borgol ini?" _akhirnya ia juga tersadar dengan keadaan air yang tidak bersahabat. Si kepala ayam pun menunjuk sekumpulan kunci yang tergantung tidak jauh darinya. Tanpa membuang waktu pemuda tersebut mengambil kuncinya dengan tatapan horor.

"_Kau bercanda?" _tentu akan sangat merepokan mencari kunci yang cocok dalam tumpukan kunci tersebut.

"_Coba saja semua kunci ini!"_ tentu saja mukanya memucat mengingat ialah yang berada diposisi paling tidak menguntungan. Satu persatu kunci telah dicoba untuk membuka borgol namun hasilnya nihil tidak ada yang cocok. Ia heran mengapa kunci-kunci tersebut tidak ada yang cocok paahal ia yakin sekali kunci borgol yang digunakan mereka ada pada gantungan itu.

Keadaan bertambah mencekam dengan air yang terus meninggi hingga mencapai leher. Harapan si kepalat ayam berada pada kunci terakhir yang akan dicoba. Mulutnya berkomat kamit berdoa agar kunci yang ini cocok.

'_PLUNG' _tanpa sengaja kunci yang dipegang pemuda tersebut terjatuh dan tenggelam. Kepala ayam pun mendidih karenanya, namun tak ada gunanya meluapkan kekesalan sekarang.

"_Bodoh cepat ambil kuncinya, pakai ini" _sambil menyerahkan lampunya. Lutut yang menopang kakinya gemetar karena kecerobohan pemuda bodoh itu.

Dengan cepat pemuda itu menyelam dan mencari keberadaan kunci tersebut namun ia kesulitan mencarinya padahal sudah menggunakan lampu darurat. Tinggi air pun sudah mencapai dahi sehingga si kepala ayam mau tidak mau berenang untuk bertahan dan kunci pun akhirnya ditemukan. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk hidup.

"_Berakhir sudah" _sepertinya ia akan kembali ke alam baka bersama penumpang kapal ini karena kunci yang terakhir sepertinya juga tidak cocok dengan borgolnya. Ia pun pasrah dan memejamkan matanya, namun nampaknya nasib baik masih berpihak padanya karena borgol tersebut telah terbuka sehingga ia dan penolongnya itu bisa berenang menuju tangga untuk menyelamatkan diri.

-xXx-

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai di dek kapal tertatas karena bagian kapal yang lain telah tenggelam oleh air sekoci-sekoci penyelamat pun nampaknya sudah tidak ada lagi yang utuh. Penumpang kapal yang selamat pun benar-benar tinggal mereka bedua. Tiba-tiba saja kapal oleng pertanda sebentar lagi akan benar-benar tenggelam.

"_Pakai ini dan kita harus melompat kebawah sebelum kapal ini tenggelam." _Ia menyerahkan baju pelampung pada penolongnya dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk terjun bebas

"_Kau yakin?" _pemuda itu terlihat ragu untuk terjun

"_Terserah kau saja yang jelas aku tidak mau mati hari ini" _ia pun akhirnya terjun tanpa menghiraukan ocehan tidak bermutu pemuda yang menolongnya

"_Apa boleh buat" _Pemuda itupun menyusul terjun. Kapal yang mereka tumpangi perlahan-lahan menghilang dari permukaan dan menyisakan puing-puing pecahan kapal. Mereka berdua berenang mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk mengapung dan menghemat tenaga.

Cukup lama mereka mencari benda yang bisa digunakan untuk mengapung karena kebanyakan barang yang mereka temukan tidak terlalu berguna untuk saat ini sampai akhrinya mata mereka berbinar.

Tampak sebuah sekoci yang sepertinya masih utuh dihiasi cahaya senter si kepala ayam yang entah darimana ia menemukannya diiringi background merpati-merpati yang beterbangan dari belakang sekoci seolah-olah benda mati tersebut adalah malaikat bagi mereka berdua. Tanpa buang waktu mereka berdua berenang menuju sekoci tersebut.

"_Mau sampai kapan kau menciumi sekoci ini?" _ia menghela napasnya melihat tingkah konyol pemuda tersebut, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa pemuda itulah yang menyelamatkannya. Ia merasa sangat lega karena masih diberi kesempatan hidup oleh Kami sama dan setidaknya ia juga tidak sendirian mengarungi lautan ini meskipun calon partnernya ini terlihat bodoh dan agak cerewet. Calon partnernya itu pun akhirnya naik ke sekoci.

"_Sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu malam ini lalu besok kita bisa menyusun rencana dan mencari barang-barang yang berguna di sekitar sini." _tidur adalah hal yang paling masuk akal menurutnya saat ini.

"_Oh ya kita belum memperkenalkan diri namaku Sasuke" _ucapnya.

"_Naruto dan aku masih belum sepenuhnya percaya padamu"_ ia masih menatap lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"_Terserah kau saja yang pasti aku ingin tidur. Jangan coba-coba mengangguku Naruto!" _Sasuke memilih untuk tidur sedangkan Naruto masih menikmati pemandangan langit malam dan tersenyum.

"_Nampaknya perjalanan ini tidak semudah yang kukira" _pikirnya. Tak lama kemudian ia juga bertamasya ke alam mimpi.

**Chapter 1 End**

**A/N : Adegan bertarung di chapter ini tidak ada karena baik Naruto maupun Sasuke belum menguasai teknik bela diri jadi hal yang paling realistis dilakuan adalah bersembunyi dan menyelamatkan diri. **

**Suatu saat nanti akan ada seseorang yang mengajari mereka bela diri dalam perjalanan mereka. Umur mereka sekarang kira-kira 20 tahun dan untuk 3 tokoh lainnya akan bergabung di chapter-chapter yang akan datang**


End file.
